


Ancestry

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, anul, larry smut, underage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 17, Harry is 15, and they’re brothers. Louis secretly wants to have sex with Harry, and one day, he comes home to find Harry wanking whilst moaning his name. Then sex happens, enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestry

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Louis was quite happy, as well as excited. He’d been let off early from work, and couldn’t wait to go see his little brother, Harry. The two have been living alone in their two-bedroom house in Cheshire ever since their parents died in a car crash. Louis got paid a very high amount of money, and was quite high up in his profession, especially for his age of 17 years, so he was able to afford the house and everything. It was the summer holidays, but seeing as Louis had to work almost everyday meant that Harry was alone. The two siblings share a very close relationship, and Louis is always looking out for Harry. They have a sister, who’s sixteen, but lives up in Newcastle with their grandparents. So, that just left Louis and Harry. 

Again, the boys were very, very close. They hugged, cuddled, slept in the same bed, opened up to each other about everything, etc. They even came out to one another, and Louis was so supportive that he bought Harry some toys to play with, so that he’d be ready in the future.

Anyway, Louis soon pulled up and was through the door in no time. He wanted to be quiet, so that he could surprise Harry. He searched the kitchen, living room and dining room, but the curly haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Louis knew he’d be upstairs, but when he got up, something startled him.

"Ugn, yeah, Lou, f-fuck, yeah", the moans of a familiar voice echoed through he landing. When the "Lou" part entered his ears, Louis froze in shock. He just stood, and continued listening. "Uh, mm, yeah Lou right there ung", Harry breathed out. Louis knew he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be listening to his brother wanking. But he didn’t move. In fact, he’s kind of wanted this for a while, wanted to fuck Harry senseless, but no, it was wrong. However, the boner in his trousers said otherwise, and Louis wasn’t sure what he was doing, but ended up walking closer to Harry’s room. The door was slightly ajar, which gave Louis a clear view of the bed. Harry was completely naked, layed on his back, his legs planted firmly. He had a hand wrapped round his dick, and the other was thrusting a dildo, one which Louis had got him, in and out of his hole. 

The sight was a fucking hot one, and Louis couldn’t help but palm himself through his trousers. When a louder-than-he-thought moan left his lips, he froze, and so did Harry. The curly haired boy sat up on his bed, and spotted Louis. “Shit, Lou, i-i’m s-so -sor-rry”, Harry cried out as he tried to cover himself, even though they’ve seen each other both naked and hard a good few times. “No, Hazz, no need to be, i’m sorry for invading your privacy”, Louis replied as he opened the door fully and walked in. He sat on the edge of Harry’s double bed, and turned to face his little brother. “So, you enjoying your toys then”, Louis asked, eyeing the dildo that was glistening in Harry’s hole. “Uh, y-yeah, thanks f-for getting it me, what’re doing home?”, the curly haired boy said, smiling. “Got let off early, so i thought i’d surprise you. But, yeah, sorry, i’ll leave you to it”, Louis said, climbing back to his feet.

"W-wait", Harry called out, bright green eyes looking up at his older brother. "Wh-why don’t you, s-stay", he whispered, lowering his head. Louis smiled, pulling his shirt off and removing his trousers. He climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself between Harry’s legs. He slowly pulled the dildo out, and began fucking his brother with the toy. "L-Louis, ung", Harry whined out, a thin layer of sweat building over his body. After a while, Louis realized that his cock was painfully hard, and needed a sweet release. "You think you can take me?", he whispered into Harry’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine as the hot, warm breath hit his sensitive area. As mentioned earlier, they’ve seen each other naked, and Harry almost died when he saw how big Louis was when hard. It was probably three times bigger then the thin, small dildo that was in his ass. 

Harry nodded and Louis quickly pulled his boxers off, letting his thick, 11” cock spring free. He quickly coaxed it in lube as Harry closed his eyes, waiting. Louis slowly pulled the dildo out, and proceeded to line himself up. He carefully pushed in, watching as Harry’s face scrunched up. He was soon balls deep and gave the boy some time to adjust. Louis placed his hand over the skin at the bottom of Harry’s stomach, just above the boys dick, and could feel his own cock throbbing in the tight heat of Harry’s ass. “Look at that Hazz, i can feel myself. You’re doing so good baby, okay”, Louis said as he bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. It was the first time they ever did that, and as cliche as it was, their were fireworks.

Louis slowly pulled out until only his tip remained in, and pushed in once more. Harry moved his hand down to where Louis’ just was, and smiled when he felt his brothers dick. “See, you’re doing so good, such a good boy Hazz”, Louis said and began fucking Harry’s tight hole at a slow but deep pace, watching as his shaft disappeared through the ring of muscles. 

It didn’t take long until they were both a sweaty, moaning mess, Louis’ pace now, hard, fast and as deep as he could go. Harry was just out of it, in heaven, taking what ever Louis gave him. Soon enough, Harry came undone with just a few tugs of his cock, sending rope after rope of cum between his and Louis’ bodies. 

Both the sight of Harry and the feeling of him clenching round his dick tipped Louis over the edge as he released his load deep in Harry’s ass. He rode out his orgasm, slowly pulling out. He licked up the cum from their frames and captured Harry in a sloppy and passionate kiss, swapping their juices. He collapsed down next to his brother, cradling him in my arms and pulling the covers up over them. “I love you Hazza”, Louis said, kissing Harry’s sweaty forehead. “I love you too Lou”, Harry replied, nuzzling his neck into Louis’ chest. Maybe he should come home early more often, they both thought, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
